creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sally/@comment-38008003-20190102221038/@comment-36987352-20190103135404
ok, you need a reality check. allow me to break it to you, creepypastas are NOT real and never will be. accept the fact and move on with your life, and for the love of God please STOP spamming the comment section. and as far as your "proof" goes, it's absolutely ludicrous. ok, just saying "they're real" doesn't make them f*cking real. do you have actual evidence? such as: real-life photos, videos, or news articles? if you can't back up your claims, then no one's going to believe you. another thing: i'm somebody who has been to the Netherlands, and i can tell you that there is nothing documented in Dutch history, culture, religion, or folklore that suggests that Slender man or any other creepypata lives in the "Dutch forest". stop spreading lies. ok, Victor Surge (real name: Eric Knudsen) is the original creator of Slender man, and the first person to begin creating the Slender man mythos. and Slender man is nothing more than just an image that was created in the Something Awful Forum's for a "Create Paranormal Images" photoshop contest… why can't you understand that? now as for Toby, I don't even want to get into that, so i'll just use the exact word's from Kastoway (Toby's creator) taken from his deviantart page: "So, once again, I'm going to say it. Ticci-Toby is 100% FICTIONAL. As in he is NOT REAL. So no, to those saying that they've seen him with their own eyes, you haven't, there's nothing to see because he doesn't exist. He's not based on a real person nor an urban legend, he is a character I made up because I wanted to write a scary story for my own entertainment. I had no clue that it would get this amount of attention, and that's why handling the subject has been so rough for me. ''I apologize if I sound harsh but I have no tolerance for this bulls---. The amount of people who think that he's real is absolutely obscene, and I can't bare to think that another incident similar to the Slenderman Stabbings is possible because of something I created for fun. Please do not let that happen and take this seriously. It's one thing to enjoy a horror story, it's another thing to get joy from thinking that fictional psychopaths are real and that you're able to interact with them. They're fake and quite frankly I don't care how hearing that affects you, if you're heartbroken to hear that a crazy f---ing murderer isn't real then there is something wrong with and what you need is help and a taste of reality." '' i still can't believe that people think Toby is real, despite the number of times his creator has clarified him to not be. when will people get this through their thick skulls? now Masky and Hoodie. let's get one thing off of our chest's here: they're not canon creepypastas or proxies, we should already know of this by now. Masky and Hoodie only exist in a fictional slenderverse ARE series called marble hornets, which was created by THAC. you can watch several podcasts and q&a videos on youtube and see for yourself that THAC has previously explained to people that Masky and Hoodie are fictional characters. also, creepypasta rituals. do you not understand what the word "entertainment" means? because that's all what they were created for, entertainment purposes. creepypasta rituals and summons are merely just harmless roleplay, they don't actually work. plus, i've tried a few and i can guarantee that they do not work. and finally.. no, creepypasta creators are NOT liars! they're not lying to people when they say a character is fake. my god... when a creator goes out of their way to state "my character is not real" then the character is officially NOT REAL! the creator's word is law, and anybody who says otherwise is a f*cking moron and full of sh*t. let's stop pretending fiction is reality.